La boda
by Katnip.lovato
Summary: Clemenson vuelve no solo para robarle el trono a Julien: sino para casarse con cierta hembra que tiene loco al lider pinguino, sin embargo, el repentino enamoramiento de Marlene es algo sospechoso para Skipper. ¿ Podra evitar este matrimonio? ¿Tendra las agallas de confesarsele a la nutria? Skilene :D
1. Chapter 1

**Holi, espero que les guste mi nueva historia, es Skilene, obviamente porque es la pareja de la cual soy fanatica locamente, tambien amo el marski, solo que no puedo romperle el corazon a Skipper en cada historia que hago XD asi que, marlenescarlette si lees esta historia no te preocupes, tendra un final feliz c:**

Pacifico. La palabra perfecta para describir este tranquilo día. Lunes, el recién inicio de clases de los niños de Nueva York. Y como en el zoológico de central Park, aquel día fastidioso para los humanos que decidían quedarse en casa, no había muchos visitantes, y por lo tanto, los animales se relajaban durmiendo o no esforzándose mucho por hacer alegrar a los visitantes. Al fin y al cabo la mayoría de los pocos que venían visitaban a los lémures.

¿Quién diría que ese día casi perfecto, con el viento templado, sin ningún exceso de calor y con el ambiente, lo arruinaría con tan solo una transferencia desde Hooboken? Era obvio que no salía nada bueno de ese lugar, pero esta vez se quedaría para siempre.

Todo comenzó en el habitad de los lémures. Julien, bebiendo en su trono una fresca malteada de mango, estaba "un poco" más tranquilo de lo normal, aunque siguió de exigente

-¡Maurice!- Exclamo el rey irritado y el pobre lémur de pelaje oscuro llego con una cara inexpresiva- Esta malteada esta caliente, trae hielo ¡Ahora!

El pobre mano derecha trajo rápidamente un par de cubitos de hielo y los puso en el vaso de la bebida, el cola anillada probo un poco antes de escupirlo en la cara.

-¡Esto es demasiado he he lado!- Dijo temblando- ¿Acaso alguna vez harás algo bien?

Maurice no se ofendió, solo suspiro- Lo lamento su majestad. Enseguida te traeré.

-Oh, Maurice, permítame que yo lo haga-

Maurice abre los ojos y deja escapar un grito ahogado, lo suficientemente alto para que el escuadrón de pingüinos llegara tan pronto como le fue posible.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Skipper frunció el ceño al ver al lémur de pelaje marrón anaranjado (si es que no me equivoco)

-Oh, solo le quería dar una bebida refrescante a julien- dijo indiferente Clemenson

Kowaski agita la cabeza, toma el vaso de la bebida y la tira en el suelo, donde el acero empieza a derretirse- Como lo sospeche, aquella bebida estaba contaminada con un líquido venenoso.

-Típico- susurro el inocente cabo, tantas películas dramáticas le habían dado las respuestas más simples.

-Ya te vencimos dos veces Clemenson- dijo el líder pingüino- No podrás robarle la corona a cola anillada.

-¿No te das cuenta pingüino?- Pregunto Clemenson, sacando un papel viejo y arrugado- Es muy obvio que en este pergamino te dirá todo lo que se necesita ser un rey.

Skipper tomo el papel, y vio inscrito unos dibujos que trataban de decir que cualquiera que haya nacido en Madagascar puede tomar la corona, y casarse con una heredera al trono, obviamente también nacida en Madagascar.

-Julien no está comprometido, pero supongo que tú tampoco tienes una esposa- dijo Cabo, en eso el lémur de pelaje marrón anaranjado chifla, y una hembra se desliza rápidamente junto a su lado con una carpeta amarilla. Julien, rico, cabo, Maurice y Kowaski exclaman un ¿Tu? Mientras que el pingüino de cabeza plana apenas puede respirar, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón le late a todo lo que da.

-¿Marlene?- Apenas puede susurrar.

-SIP- respondió la nutria con una imagen que describía que estaba completamente enamorada, mirando al lémur que tenía al lado, Clemenson tomo su pata en la que se podía contemplar un anillo de oro puro con una hermosa piedrita roja, el rubí.- Mi pasado es confidencial, y nací cuando nos llevaron directamente al zoológico de California, además mis padres fueron descendientes de una extraña línea real en la que los reyes fueron un lémur hembra y una nutria macho, todos sus hijos fueron lémures, hasta que un lémur se había enamorado de una nutria hembra, y tuvieron una nutria hembra y un lémur, femenina. Esta sentía celos de mi madre y pues se trasladó a España, donde conoció a mi padre, estos volvieron a su país natal, aunque la hermana de mi madre gobernaba, pero pudo vencerla y lograron obtener la corona. Unos meses después mis padres se casaron y mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, entonces unos científicos nos descubrieron y se les hizo imposible que un par de nutrias sobrevivieran en una región como Madagascar, así que nos mandaron a California. Sin embargo, yo nací en el avión antes de que partiera a california y nací dormida, cuando desperté, estaba en cautiverio.-

Clemenson sonrió maliciosamente y tomo a su prometida de la cintura, lo cual hizo enfadar más a Skipper, se sentía furioso ¿Acaso ese lémur tonto algún día los dejaría en paz? Segundo, decepción ¿Por qué Marlene le había ocultado información así? Él le había contado lo de Dinamarca, su pasado, porque ella era su mejor amiga, la única hembra mamífero en la que podría confiar… Estaba claro que se sentía herido, tercero; confundido ¿Por qué Marlene estaba actuando más raro? Con Fred se sentía atraída, pero esta vez era un enamoramiento intenso, como si ella se entregara noblemente a los brazos de Clemenson. Y lo último: ¿Qué era lo que sentía cuando supo que Marlene, la nutria más hermosa (aunque no lo haya confirmado por sí mismo), está comprometida con uno de sus rivales más inteligente? No podría creer que su amiga había aceptado aquella propuesta cuando supo que Clemenson solo estaba interesado en el trono de Julien en el duelo de hace 3 meses. ¿Por qué Marlene se fijaría en él?

-¿Y porque no nos dijishte nada?- pregunto Rico frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque es mi pasado- respondió la nutria un poco irritada, luego de aquella carpeta tomo cuatro invitaciones de sobre blanco con un listón rojo de terciopelo y por atrás venia en cursiva los nombres de los pingüinos.- Tomen, eran los últimos, Clemenson y yo los hemos repartido por todo el zoológico.

-La boda será en una semana- dijo Clemenson

-¿Qué?- Exclamo Skipper, casi rompiendo en dos la invitación y se la dio a Cabo, su corazón estaba ardiendo de furia- ¿En poco tiempo?- Suspiro- Marlene, tu y yo debemos hablar a solas.

La nutria miro a su prometido y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, cosa que solo hizo arder de celos al pingüino de ojos azules. Julien era el único que seguía en shock por el pasado de su "novia" y triste por su "traición. Cabo y Maurice se voltearon a mirar, confundidos, al parecer, sospechaban que Marlene no estaba enamorada en realidad. Mientras que Rico se iba al cuartel a vomitar, y Kowaski se quedaba pensando si la historia dramática de Marlene era verdadera…


	2. Platicas

-¡¿En que estabas pensando?!- Marlene había despertado de aquel sueño amoroso y había vuelto a la realidad, aunque seguía totalmente enamorada de aquel lémur. Skipper, al sacudirla de repente, logro algo extraño: que la nutria volviera al mundo real ¿Pero porque volver? Eso lo sabrán después.

Marlene se sentó en su cama dentro de la cueva- Ay Skipper, es que Clemenson es tan caballeroso, el macho de mis sueños. Lo amo y el me ama a mí- Esas palabras provocaron que el pingüino sintiera una apuñalada en el corazón ¿Pero por qué?

-El solo te quiere para tener el trono real- La nutria sonrió mientras miraba extrañada a su amigo

-¿No estarás… ya sabes?- Pregunto la hembra

-¿Estar qué?- Solo una vez Skipper había experimentado algo así, y esa vez era esta.

-Celoso- dijo Marlene poniendo sus patas en la cintura. El pingüino se sonrojo totalmente y sacudió la cabeza

-Marlene, no sabes el riesgo que podría haber si ese psicópata toma el lugar de Julien, aunque este no sea el mejor rey no es un peligro para este zoológico.-

La nutria, por alguna extraña razón, sintió un dolor en su corazón, ¿Acaso su mejor amigo no le importaba perderla? ¿No le importaba que ella ya no estuviera a su lado? No quiere decir que Clemenson y ella se irían de aquí, sino que esta vez su amistad no sería la misma?

Clemenson interrumpió la escena trayendo una bebida sabor a mango tropical, muy distinta a la de Maurice ¿Por qué? Muy pronto lo sabrán.

-Querida, traje tu bebida favorita- Clemenson abrazo a su futura esposa dándole el vaso y Marlene bebió todo el contenido. Skipper noto un cambio; Marlene solo hablaba de cursilerías de Clemenson, y cada minuto se besaban apasionadamente, cuando el pingüino casi se iba, el lémur se le había adelantado.

Marlene estaba bailando un vals solo, imaginándose a su "macho" de su vida.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?.

Marlene se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño- Yo nunca confié en ti Skipper-

El pingüino se irrito, pero a la vez sintió dolor- ¿Qué? Pero si te lo dije todo, éramos los mejores amigos. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar?.

-Éramos mejores amigos- dijo Marlene con rencor- Lo echaste todo a perder.

Skipper estaba totalmente confundido y triste, ¿Qué paso con su amiga?.- Pero.

-Te necesite una vez, pero no estabas- El ave no voladora estaba extrañado- Tu estabas demasiado ocupado con tu noviecita la halcón.

Skipper recordaba aquella vez.- ¿Pero qué problema tenías? ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando volví?.

-No te quería molestar para que tu herida se recuperara- Antes de que el pingüino preguntara, la nutria le toco el pecho, justo donde está su corazón. Marlene tenía la voz quebrada.

En ese momento Stacy y Becky entran a la cueva de su "prima", habían arreglado las cosas y la nutria les pidió que fueran sus damas de honor y que fueran de compras por su vestido.

-Hey prima- Stacy abraza a la nutria y Becky le da unas palmaditas en la espalda

-¿Lista para ir de compras?- Pregunto Becky

-Me muero de la emoción- dijo Stacy

-Serás la novia más hermosa de todas-

-Claro primas, vámonos-

Marlene tomo una bolsa negra, y antes de irse se despidió de Skipper.

El pingüino paranoico solo vio a su amiga alejarse, mientras él se quedaba solo, con sus sentimientos enredados y confundidos. La única persona que podría ayudarlo era ella, pero era demasiado buena, incluso adivino si tenía esa cosa llamada celos. Hasta que una idea llego a su mente.

-Cabo-

Mientras, en la base…

-No creo que Marlene este realmente enamorada de Clemenson- le dijo cabo a Kowaski

-Tiene los síntomas del síndrome del amor cabo, lo que pasa es que no lo quieres admitir- Respondió Kowaski.

-¿Pero no crees, que exista la posibilidad, de alguna poción del amor?- Por primera vez, al pobre pingüino inocente se le ocurrió una idea paranoica pero posible.

-No lo creo cabo- dijo Kowaski- Se necesita una buena cantidad de feromonas para al menos que un individuo sienta una atracción romántica.

Cabo bajo la cabeza triste. Sabía que Marlene no se enamoraría de alguien así, aunque tampoco es buena para mentir, pero sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que tenía la nutria hacia alguien especial

_Fue el día después en el que Skipper salió con Kitka, el líder estaba distraído, así que les dio el día libre a sus soldados, Cabo estaba alegre porque Marlene le prometió un pastel de chocolate. No era para obligar a Marlene a hacer ese postre delicioso, sino que quería platicar con ella de muchas cosas. Era una de las pocas amigas que tenía, incluso se podría decir que Marlene confiaba más en el que en Skipper, Cabo no era muy bueno guardando secretos, pero si era una promesa, sabía que podría cumplirla._

_Al llegar al habitad de la nutria, el pingüino escucho llantos y sollozos, vio a la nutria de ojos avellana en un ovillo mientras rompía una foto en dos. Cabo se acercó un poco y acaricio la cabeza de su amiga._

_-¿Qué paso Marlene?- dijo en un susurro_

_-Promételo no decírselo a nadie-_

_-Lo prometo Marlene-_

_-Estoy enamorada… De Skipper, pero me di cuenta de que salía con alguien más- Al decir esto, Marlene rompe a llorar silenciosamente_

_-Oh Marlene, se lo que se siente no ser correspondido, peor no pierdas la esperanza, no llores por quien no valga la pena- Cabo trago saliva, también creía que Skipper y Marlene tenían una bonita relación de amistad- Y el que valga la pena no te hará llorar. _

_Marlene se levantó y abrazo a cabo- Gracias-_

_-Sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado si me necesitas-_

Aquel recuerdo fue sacudido por las agitaciones que Skipper le hacía a Cabo. El pobre pingüino de acento británico suspiro antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Necesito hablarte sobre algo…- Kowaski y rico pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras hacían un signo de interrogación.

-A solas- Exclamo el pingüino de cabeza plana


	3. Hablando con Cabo

**holii... aqui les traigo otro capitulo. lalalalalalala XD ok me calmo solo que no tengo otra cosa que hacer salvo escribir y escribir XD bueno dejo de fastidiarlas y leean**

**los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

-Estás enamorado Skipper- Al escuchar la confirmación de Cabo, el pingüino líder se sonroja al instante y niega agitando la cabeza.- Bien, repasemos las fases. Uno: no dejas de pensar en ella.

El líder había estado pensando en aquella vez que Marlene llego al zoológico, él le había mentido su nombre mientras que ella le contaba casi toda su verdad. Era buena onda y algo linda, aunque no se podría confiar del todo con una cara bonita, decidió que no valdría la pena espiarla. Era difícil admitirlo, pero confiaba en ella.

Además aquellos ojos avellana tenían algo muy curioso. Un brillo en su pupila cada vez que el pingüino de cabeza plana le sonreía. Era tan lindo ese gesto.

-Dos. Solo quieres estar con ella-

El pingüino pensó en aquella semana en la que sus compañeros tenían libres siete días ya que el estaba ocupado en cosas "confidenciales", cuando en realidad iba a visitar a Marlene para pasear por central Park, comprar hielitos o solamente platicar. Se sentía diferente con ella, la paranoia desaparecía y se relajaba más de lo normal.

-Tres: sientes enojo cuando otra persona está a su lado-

Cuando Marlene salía con Fred, la ardilla, a Skipper le parecía una estupidez que su amiga saliera con un tipo tan torpe como Fred, aunque Cabo pensaba que los opuestos se atraen, el dudo que el invento de Kowaski funcionara realmente, ya que siempre explotaban o amenazaban con destruir el universo. Esta vez, se limitó a confundir sentimentalmente al pingüino.

-Se le llaman celos, y significa miedo al perder a alguien por culpa de una persona-

Skipper solo pensaba en apuñalar a Clemenson, golpearlo y dejarlo medio muerto, tenía la sensación de que él había hecho algo para que Marlene se enamorara de ese lémur de ojos turquesa. Porque el pingüino sabía perfectamente que su amiga nunca sería capaz de enamorarse de algun villano que podría atacarla a si misma o utilizarla.

La puerta del laboratorio de Kowaski es abierta repentinamente por Stacy, el tejón pelirrojo hembra, su expresión de desesperación causo preocupación en los dos pingüinos que se encontraban ahí.

-¡ Skipper!- La tejón le sacudió los hombros- Debes venir conmigo ahora

-Que no sea una emergencia de vestidos- replico el, pero lo único que logro fue una bofetada de parte de la hembra.

-Es Marlene-

Skipper abrió mucho los ojos antes de que pudiera hablar- ¿! Donde esta!?

-En el parque, se está desangrando….-

Antes de que Stacy pudiera explicar con más detalles, Skipper se echó a correr fuera de la base, no le importaba que alguien lo viera, solo quería llegar rápido.

Al salir del zoológico, vio un vestido blanco destrozado y salpicado de sangre, Becky gritando ayuda hacia dos ardillas que vinieron a su auxilio, Marlene estaba acostada en el césped, perdiendo sangre cada vez con más prisa. El pingüino llego hasta ella, y en pocos segundos después, a su lado estaba Rico, Kowaski y Cabo, tratando de ayudar a la nutria herida del corazón

-¡Kowaski, análisis!-

El pingüino científico le hizo una checada al pecho perforado de la nutria. Checo sus signos vitales: estaba viva

-Al zoológico, rápido,-

El líder estaba desesperado, apenas sabía lo que tenía que hacer- ¡No! ¡Sera muy tarde cuando estemos alla! ¡Kowaski ahora!

Sin embargo, un equipo de ardillas y algunos conejos llegaron al rescate

Un conejo gris y uno blanco se llevaba a la nutria en una camilla, vendándole el corazón, tres ardillas trataban de sujetar firmemente a Skipper, que estaba gritando cosas horribles de los animales médicos, estaba ¿Asustado? ¿Qué pasaría si Marlene no sobreviviera? ¿Confiaría en esos animales? Al final, sintió que su mundo se desvanecía rápidamente…

Cuando despertó, lo primero en hacer fue susurrar el nombre de la nutria, después despertó, en una habitación de un árbol, noto que estaba acostado en una cama con almohadas blancas.

-Oh Skipper, ya despertaste- Un acento británico hizo sonreír al pingüino.

-Cabo ¿Qué paso con Marlene?-

-Está estable, pero me sorprende que no hallas preguntado por ti, ah se me olvido, esa es la fase cuatro: pensar en ella antes de ti mismo.

_Quizás cabo tenga razón, estoy enamorado_ Pensó el pingüino-¿Crees que pueda ir a verla?

-Si- respondió Cabo con una sonrisa- Esta enfrente de tu cuarto.

Antes de que Skipper pudiera irse, recordó a si mismo que Marlene no era todo su mundo: también estaban sus amigos y compañeros, en este caso, Cabo.

-¿Qué hora son, soldado?-

-Las tres de la madrugada, Kowaski y Rico tenían sueño, los mande a dormir, ellos querían quedarse pero Rico se durmió en pleno pasillo, asi que kowaski lo cargo al zoológico y yo me quede aquí, no tenía sueño-

Skipper se dio la media vuelta- ¿Te quedaste despierto y solo en este misterioso hospital con tal de verme vivo y a salvo?

Cabo asintió con una sonrisa, fingiendo que el sueño no lo había vencido.

Skipper se lanzó hacia cabo para darle un abrazo, era uno de sus más fieles soldados, pero era mas que eso; era como su hijo, inocente, irreemplazable y sobre todo, tierno. Uno de sus pocos puntos débiles.

Después de que se separaron, Cabo sonrió de nuevo y bostezo- Ve con ella. No hay ningún enfermero a estas horas.

Skipper sonrió- Gracias Cabo, es mejor que vayas al cuartel a dormir-

Cabo trago saliva, en medio de la noche, silenciosa y ningún ruido, totalmente solo….

-Es broma soldado, quédate aquí si quieres-

**Aparte del Skilene amo el pripper es un ajkakhdsajjfhdjjhj pero no piensen mal XD me encanta que Skipper se preocupe por el pequeño cabo **


	4. Hablando con Marlene

**hola, lamento el retraso, estaba castigada y estudiando..**

**girl- problem: no te pedi tu opinion sobre Marlene, sabes que no te estoy obligando a amar a Marlene, si quieres causar un alboroto y un escandalo no te dare mi tiempo. Eso es para todas las haters que odien a la nutria. Si quieren pelea, no se metan con las fans de Skilene, Marski, riclene o Prilene. No las soportaremos durante toda la vida.**

**Y para las que les encante la historia :3 sigan leyendo **

-Skipper-

La hembra de ojos avellana susurraba el nombre del pingüino que había estado caminando solitario por el zoo venir.

El líder se dio la vuelta para ver a su mejor amiga caminando con una margarita entre las patas, le lanzo una sonrisa mientras que ella le guiñaba el ojo. La luz de la luna llena reflejaba el brillo de su mirada al verlo. Solo ellos dos.

Marlene trataba de acercarse un poco más a él, y vio que traía un moño negro en sus plumas. ¿Acaso este sueño era el que creía que había sido solo una ilusión platónica?. La nutria se sonrojo levemente, volteo hacia atrás y ahí estaban todos sus amigos sentados en bancas de tronco adornadas de flores blancas en cada lado. Al llegar junto con su "prometido", Skipper había tenido en sus aletas un cojín con dos anillos. Marlene quedo extrañada, hasta que vio a Clemenson llegar con un smoking sonriéndole a su futura esposa. La nutria volteo a ver a su amigo, que había desaparecido en ese mismo instante.

-Skipper-

La nutria se revolvía entre las cobijas y al final despertó con un grito proveniente de sí misma. ¿En dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba es que cierto animal enmascarado le había disparado en el corazón y se desvaneció. Tal vez estaba en un hospital.

-Marlene-

La hembra sonrió al escuchar aquel murmuro y ver sus ojos azules enfrente de ella, él había aparecido de la nada por aquella puerta blanca. Skipper se acercó a un costado de Marlene y le pregunto- ¿Estas bien?

-Si con bien te refieres a que no estoy obligada a casarme con un maniático y no haber lastimado sentimentalmente a mi mejor amigo con palabras horribles, no, no estoy bien.-

Skipper dejó escapar una risa. No comprendía porque Marlene añadió _haber lastimado sentimentalmente- _¿Y porque obligatorio si tu disque lo amas?-

Marlene sacudió la cabeza- Lo hablamos después ¿Dónde están Stacy y Becky?..

-Están bien, aunque Becky supongo que está herida-

Marlene suspiro, esto no hubiera sucedido si le hubiera dicho que no a la propuesta de Clemenson, pero se arriesgaría a que el pingüino paranoico y la mayoría del zoológico perdieran la vida en esa amenaza de bomba que anteriormente Kowaski había detectado con su invento "analizador de cercanía explosiva" Al final Skipper creyó que ese invento era solo una máquina de hojalata inservible cuando en realidad el lémur de ojos turquesa había desactivado la bomba después de escuchar el sí de la nutria. Eso fue hace 2 meses, en poco tiempo la nutria se había "enamorado de él".

-Skipper, lamento haberte dicho esas palabras… es que..- _La vas a regar Marlene _Pensó en su mente- Cuando salías con Kitka… yo me había dado cuenta de que…

El pingüino sintió que su corazón aceleraba cuando escucho _yo me había dado cuenta de que- _Dilo Marlene, no rasguño, solo muerdo.

La nutria sonrió- Necesitaba que me pusiera una trampa para los intrusos y todo esa cosas, además de que quería pedirte un consejo pero ya no importa.

La sonrisa del pingüino se desmorona un poco ¿_En serio creí que ella estaba enamorada de mí? ¿O estará ocultando algo?. _Marlene no era buena mintiendo pero admítanlo: los machos son tontos por naturaleza.

-Marlene en serio dime.-

_La regué. Y bien buena, no tengo más remedio que decirle.- _ Yo quería invitarte a una cena.

Skipper no pudo evitar sonrojarse y la nutria había logrado su cometido: engañar a su mejor amigo para evitar revelar tanto el plan de Clemenson como su secreto imposible.- Me hubieras invitado cualquier día.

-Como dije antes… Quería darte tiempo para sanar la herida-

Antes de que el pingüino pudiera decirle algo la nutria susurro- Gracias por estar aquí-

En ese momento cierto lémur entrometido llega con una malteada de mango servido en un vaso de cristal y con una sombrillita.- Mi amor, aquí está tú bebida favorita.

Marlene no tuvo más remedio que tomarla- Gracias, eres muy amable corazón.

-¿Y esta monja que está haciendo aquí?- Clemenson le lanzo una mirada asesina al pingüino que devolvió el gesto con un gruñido y apretando sus aletas.

-Esta "monja" estuvo conmigo cuando desperté, y quiero que sea el que me acompañe al altar- Skipper sintió un crujido en su corazón al escuchar la palabra "boda". No quería que Marlene se casara con ese torpe lémur.

-Es mejor irme de una vez- dijo Skipper- Nos vemos mañana Marly

-Adiós Skipp-

Después de que el pingüino se fuera, la nutria lanzo la bebida de su cama- Ups, creo que tendrás que conseguir más de esa "droga de amor"-

Clemenson frunció el ceño- Ha, ten cuidado, una palabra a Julien o a Skipper y todo el zoológico se enterara sobre tu secretito. Pero no te preocupes, ellos morirán como tu secreto.

A Marlene se le acelero el corazón- Ok "mi amor", pero en verdad, necesito tiempo para recuperarme, retrasemos la boda en 3 semanas, y mañana le avisaras al zoológico sobre el retraso-

-Está bien, pero como se que eres mala para las mentiras no me dejas alternativa de que tomes la malteada-

-Las feromonas no crecen en un árbol- El lémur de pelaje marrón anaranjado frunció el ceño y se fue del cuarto.

Marlene dejo escapar un suspiro. Odiaba este chantaje, pero si quería tener a Skipper a salvo, la mejor manera era casándose con ese torpe lémur


	5. Forget this

**Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza, bueno aqui ta otro cap y gracias por defenderme las amo :3 tres capitulos seguidos para todas jeje, no neta, el miercoles me voy a cancun y pues no tendre tiempo de actualizar **

**Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

Cabo se quedaba pensativo acostado en su cama de suelo plano. Conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de la nutria hacia su líder, sabía que alguien no puede enamorarse de otra persona y olvidar tan fácilmente a uno en tan solo 3 meses ¡3 meses! Fue el tiempo que paso desde que Marlene le confeso su secreto. Una parte de el, y creía que solo era la paranoia contagiada por culpa de Skipper, sentía que las feromonas tenían que ver con el repentino "enamoramiento" de Marlene. Entonces vio a Kowaski sacar un líquido verde en una botella y se acordó..

_-Al menos se necesita una gran cantidad de feromonas para sentir que está enamorada-_

-¡Pero claro!-Exclamo Cabo, llamando la atención de Kowaski y Rico- Debo ir a hablar con Maurice. Lo siento chicos, llegare muy noche.

Cabo salió rápido antes de que Kowaski le pudiera haber hecho alguna pregunta, el científico y el psicópata no le pusieron atención y siguieron con sus actividades normales. Rico lanzo un suspiro y encendió la televisión, para calmar su aburrimiento y su sed de explosivos. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue una estúpida noticia aburrida.

-Siguen los robos de feromonas en el centro científico y farmacéutico de Nueva York, donde no se han hallado pistas del criminal.-

En ese momento, Kowaski puso atención a la pantalla, dejando caer un frasco y una libreta, haciendo eliminar la pobre libreta con el líquido verde.

-Me parece extraño que Marlene este muy enamorada justo cuando alguien roba demasiada cantidad de feromonas- dijo Kowaski para si mismo….

Era una bonita tarde, pero no para el rey Julien. Ex suspiro por octava vez. Habían pasado 3 días sin lograr que Julien volviera a la normalidad, lo único que hacia es hacerse un ovillo y ocultarse bajo los bamus, Mort casi siempre lo molestaba tocándole los pies, pero no hacia ningún efecto. Julien estaba en shock: Marlene, descendiente de los verdaderos reyes de Madagascar a punto de casarse con el "si" nacido en Madagascar. Perdería el trono, y no solo eso: a la única hembra "decente" del zoológico. No vería mas a escondidas ese pelaje café. No escucharía más su linda voz diciendo explicaciones que no podia entender. Simplemente ella no estaría aquí.

-Su majestad, me rindo, haga lo que quiera.- Maurice se fue despreocupado hacia el habitaad de los pingüinos, a ver si Skipper había planeado algo para evitar la boda. Sin embargo, su destino fue obstaculizado por un pingüino

-Cabo ¿Qué haces en el habitad real?-

-Sospecho que le pasa a Marlene-

Maurice levanto la ceja- ¿Crees que Clemenson le este dando chocolates? La veo un poco gorda, además dicen que los chocolates te hacen sentir enamorado

Cabo fruncio ligeramente el ceño, pero no dejo de sonreír- Los chocolates liberan feromonas, una sustancia que te hace sentir enamorado, supongo que eso debe de estar pasando, porque hace tres meses Marlene me conto que estaba enamorada de Skipper-

Maurice abrió los ojos y cabo se tapo el pico rápidamente, sin embargo, cierto pingüino lo alcanzo a escuchar

-Cabo ¿Es cierto?-

Cabo no volteo, se quedó mirando fijamente a Maurice con expresión de pedir ayuda, pero Maurice susurro- La regaste-

-¿Marlene está enamorada… de mi?

Cuando el pingüino decidió dar la vuelta, vio de frente a su líder que estaba sorprendido y sonrojado. Cabo sonrió al ver ese gesto- Si, pero Marlene dijo que no dijera nada, así que actúa como si no lo escuchaste y olvida tu reacción

-¿Olvidar mi reacción? No, eso no Cabo. No fingiré que mi corazón no se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras. No fingiré que me sonroje cuando lo supe. No fingiré que no estoy enamorado. El amor de mi vida se casara en esta semana y no voy a perderla-

Cabo casi llora al escuchar las palabras de Skipper. Nunca había estado más seguro de lo que sentía hacia alguna hembra. – Me alegra de que tu sintieras eso por Marlene

Un aplauso sarcástico hizo que los tres animales voltearan. Apenas alcanzaron a ver los ojos turquesa del lémur de pelaje marrón anaranjado antes de caer hacia un pozo. Era demasiado oscuro para describirlo.

-¡Cabo! ¡Maurice! ¿Están bien?- La voz de Skipper se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Aquí reportándome Skipper- dijo cabo, adolorido por la caída

-El piso es muy blando- dijo Maurice, pisando la espalda de cabo- Oh, lo lamento- dijo retirándose rápido.

Una luz se encendió. Estaban en el departamento de iluminación. Clemenson oprimia botones en una maquina extraña de color blanca

-Saluden amigos, al borrador de memoria-

Skipper frunció el ceño- Por favor, eso lo pase una vez y aquí estoy-

Clemenson sonrió- Crees que soy un tonto por no amarrarlos. Pero el primer rayo paraliza.

Una luz blanca hizo que parpadearan las dos aves y que Maurice se cegara durante un momento.

Cabo no se podría mover. Estaba parado, inmóvil, lo único que podría hacer era contemplar a Clemenson apuntando a Skipper.

-Despídete de mi novia. Ups, no está aquí. Ni estará en tu mente Jamás.-

Por especie de milagro, Cabo salto para evitar que los recuerdos de su líder fueran destruidos, Clemenson no tomo en cuenta la fuerza de voluntad superior en los animales, que solo sirve para aquellos que en verdad quieren moverse si están en peligro

-¡No!- Grito Skipper al ver que el rayo verde atrapaba a Cabo, arrebatándole sus recuerdos..

Skipper también sintió la fuerza de voluntad y logro darle un golpe a Clemenson mientras estaba distraído, haciendo que se desmayara. Sin embargo, llego muy tarde para salvar a cabo.

Cabo se desmayó al piso. Skipper lo sostuvo a tiempo y no dejo de mirarlo. Suplicaba que solo fueran unos cuantos recuerdos, no toda una vida.

-Yo... no voy aolvidar- susurro cabo

**Ajdjffkjkjghkjghkl ame cuando Skipp dijo que no fingiria asjsfjdjdgj **


	6. Olvidar para recuperar

_El pingüino caminaba tranquilamente por un sendero gris, sin nada a su alrededor, solo seguía caminando. Suspiro, era una lástima que en este mundo blanco no hubiera ni una sola gota de chispa dorada. Ningún recuerdo que haya hecho especial su vida. Caminar era lo único que debería hacer. Triste realidad gris. _

_De repente, apareció una pradera verde alegre con tulipanes, lavandas, dientes de león, margaritas y petunias al lado derecho, Cabo fue a observar por lo menos una parte de su vida. ¿Pero que significarían tantas flores y una pradera? ¿Algo muy, muy especial ocurrió en su vida?_

_Cabo olisqueo las flores, tenían un aroma suave y fresco, sin embargo, una le había llamado la atención, ahí, oculta entre las claveles, se hallaba una rosa negra, pero con un aroma que penetraba el corazón. Sin duda cabo recordó No hay que juzgar por la apariencia._

_Una imagen se deslumbro en el cielo. Un pingüino de cabeza plana con una mirada de frialdad, observando detenidamente a cabo._

Cabo no despertaba, pero aún seguía respirando, Skipper seguía sentado a su lado sosteniéndole una aleta. ¿Por qué_ tuvo que hacerlo?_ Quizás Cabo no quería que los sentimientos de su líder fueran eliminados por el aparato. Quería que el impidiera aquella boda, pero con Cabo y sin ningún recuerdo de su vida. ¿Cómo pensaría impedir el matrimonio si Cabo no estaba en óptimas condiciones?

-Skipper- exclamo Kowaski desde su laboratorio- Al parecer la única manera de regresarle los recuerdos a Cabo es darle el líquido morado que tiene Clemenson.

-¡Truchas!- Dijo el líder- Nos va a querer chantajear, esto complica la operación robando a la novia-

Kowaski lo miro con curiosidad- ¿Y exactamente por qué planeaste eso?

Skipper se sonrojo- Es confidencial. Hay que planear con cuidado nuestros movimientos.

-¿Pero poque Clemenson quisho robar los recuerdosh de Cabo?- Pregunto Rico

Kowaski tuvo un flashback.

_-¿Kowaski, es posible hacer una poción del amor?-_

_-Lo siento Cabo, se necesita una gran cantidad de feromonas como para al menos hacer sentir amor a otro individuo-_

-Creo que ya sé porque le lavaron el cerebro a Cabo, pero no lo diré exactamente- dice Kowaski- Él pensó que Marlene tomaba mucha cantidad de feromonas gracias a la…

-¡Bebida de mango!- Exclamo Skipper.

Una nota cae lentamente desde el pasillo principal, Kowaski la toma y exclama

-¡Oh no! Clemenson dice que para darnos los recuerdos de Cabo deberán sacrificar a uno de nosotros.

En ese instante cabo despierta, mira con curiosidad en el lugar y a los tres pingüinos reunidos en la mesa. Observo con miedo al pingüino de pelos parados, le sonrió al científico y miro con curiosidad al líder que sintió preocupación por el muchacho

Cabo respiro hondo- ¿Quién soy? Si saben algo de mi vida, me gustaría que me contaran para irme de aquí-

Skipper respondió rápidamente- No tienes por qué irte, somos tus amigos. Alguien borro tu memoria.

Cabo sonrió tristemente. No sabía si podría confiar en ellos, pero debería tratarlos bien.

_-¿Por qué tengo que ser el cebo, Skipper?_

_-Porque eres ingenuo y no indispensable-_

Cabo sonrió con ese recuerdo- ¡Era ingenuo antes! ¿No es así?-

Kowaski miro atento- Mmm… si, antes…-

-¿Y qué significa no indispensable?- Estas palabras pusieron nervioso a Skipper. Sabia que nunca debió decir esas palabras que con su significado era no necesario. En realidad, sin Cabo, Skipper solo era un sargento y le faltaría algo en la vida.

-No tengo tiempo para responder tus preguntas, debo hacer algo- dijo Skipper- En fin, necesito irme

-Pero señor….-

-Lo siento-

Al decir esto, cabo se entristeció, le había tomado cariño rápidamente al pingüino de cabeza plana. Oh quizás siempre lo habría sentido, a pesar de que sus recuerdos no estén allí.

Skipper buscaba desesperadamente a Clemenson, cada rincón del zoológico, a veces escuchaba a ciertos animales eufóricos por la boda, cosa que solo le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón, pero siguió su camino, hasta que vio a un lémur de ojos turquesa en un árbol fuera del zoológico, sentado tranquilamente, con un tubo cristalino con un líquido morado. Silenciosamente, se acercó, cruzando la barda, pero Clemenson rápidamente noto que estaba detrás de el.

-Supongo que ahora tendré problemas en esta decisión por dar los recuerdos, a pesar de que a ninguno de los dos les pertenecen-

Skipper frunció el ceño, pero luego miro a la nutria con una diadema de cristal.

Clemenson dijo- Sé que tú, prometida mía, sientes algo por el-

Marlene agacho la cabeza mientras el líder evitaba sonrojarse. No pudo. Estaba sonriendo y sonrojado completamente.

-Y que tu sientes también algo por ella, ¿No es así?- Al escuchar estas palabras, Marlene sonríe un poco y suspira, ve a los ojos azules del pingüino- ¿Es cierto?-

A Skipper se le hacía difícil expresar lo que sentía, pero si debía hacerlo para no perderla para siempre, lo haría- Si Marlene, es cierto. Cuando supe que te ibas a casar…. Yo… algo dentro de mi me obligaba a luchar por detener esto, porque no quiero perderte… y menos con un tipo tan idiota como Clemenson.

Clemenson frunció el ceño, y a Marlene no le importo, ella avanzaba por la rama gruesa para acercarse al pingüino que ama. Le acaricio la cara, sus corazones latían lentamente al sentir al otro a su lado, pero claro, el villano no le permitió hacer mas.

-¡Suficiente!- Exclamo Clemenson, tomando la pata de Marlene y jalándola para atrás.- Lo que sienten uno por el otro arruinara mis planes. Por eso tengo esto- Una inyección de un liquido negro brilloso, Skipper trago saliva, ver la aguja afilada…. Marlene vio esto, se zafo de Clemenson y de una manera protectora escondió a el pingüino detrás de su cuerpo. Skipper estaba asombrado: una chica defendiendo su vida.- Esta cosa puede hacer desaparecer lo que uno siente por la primera persona que vea, así que si inyecto esto a alguno de los dos y verán al amor de su vida, no sentirán nada más que una simple extrañes. Como si nunca lo hubieras conocido, pero claro, le entregare el tubo.

No amar más a Marlene. No sentir esa sensación de protegerla nunca más por devolver la vida perteneciente a Cabo. Skipper estaba consciente de ello, ¿Pero arrebatarle un sentimiento puro y verdadero?. Estará dispuesto a eso..

Antes de que Skipper pudiera hablar, Marlene levanto la mano y dijo

-Estoy lista para mi inyección-

-¿Qué?- Exclamo Skipper.- ¡Marlene! No…

Clemenson sonrió de placer, se acerco al brazo de la nutria , pero esta replico.

-No hare nada hasta despedirme de El-

-Vas a saber quien es, pero no sentirás NUNCA lo que es amarlo.-

Marlene se quedó callada, vio la cara del pingüino perplejo y triste..-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me permitiste…?

Sin embargo, la nutria lo interrumpió con un suave y tierno beso en el pico. El pingüino no sabia como reaccionar ante ese gesto, pero se limito a cerrar los ojos y poner las aletas en la cintura de la hembra, Marlene se separo de el y le tomo las aletas

-Por Cabo y por ti.- susurro.-

En ese momento la aguja se entierra en el brazo de la nutria…

**_hola, lamento la tardanza, pero ¿a poco no sintieron un ahdhsfhdjfhjjf cuando marlene lo beso? Cancun es hermoso en serio, pero pa que las interrumpo, buenop el cap se acabo XD pero la historia no. Aun no._**

**_demi :D_**


	7. Reconquistandote

En el habitad de los pingüinos se respiraba tristeza, y un olor que otro a pescado frito, pero nadie estaba de humor como para probarlo. Cabo era el único que se sentía bien viendo los Lunacornios en la televisión, mientras que Kowaski buscaba una forma de explicación de que la historia de Marlene es falsa. Rico se limitaba a abrazar a la srita Perky. Skipper solo estaba acostado en su cama fría y teniendo su cabeza en la almohada dura. Se la pasaba suspirando y frunciendo el ceño.

Era muy obvio que Clemenson le había entregado los recuerdos de cabo a Marlene, y esta se los entrego al líder, solo que en su voz ya no estaba el mismo tono de calidez, el pingüino se tocó el pico con la aleta, aquel dulce beso..

Tenía que recuperar a su Marlene. A cualquier precio, sin que Cabo se entere, si se enteraba de la verdad, Cabo se sentiría mal y es probable que entregaría sus propios recuerdos con tal de que Marlene vuelva a sentir algo tan puro como el amor. Así que Skipper volvería a conquistarla…

Salio discretamente, pero llamo la atención de aquel pingüino joven que había terminado de ver sus Lunacornios

-¿A dónde vas Skipper?-

-Cabo, no puedes preguntar todo lo que hago- replico

-Lo siento, es que, quiero saber qué fue lo que hiciste para obtener mis recuerdos, y por undécima vec, gracias- dijo Cabo mirándolo a los ojos. Quiere saber la verdad- Clemenson es astuto.

Skipper suspiro. Recordó como aquella brillante aguja fue enterrada en la pata de Marlene, inyectándole esa sustancia que le robo uno de sus sentimientos. Al principio se desmayó, así que, obviamente, el pingüino la cargo hasta llevarla a su habitad, donde casi al despertar, el líder se fue silenciosamente, evitando dejar caer las lágrimas y lanzando gruñidos.

-Eso es confidencial Cabo- Dijo Skipper al final- Quizás compre un hielito.

En el habitad de la nutria.

Marlene se encontraba tocando su guitarra. No sabía de qué forma había llegado ahí, solo recordaba que antes se encontraba en una rama junto con Clemenson y Skipper. Su prometido los había citado para darle los recuerdos de cabo a quien….

Y eso fue lo único que recordó.

La nutria toco algunas notas, fue por una libreta y escribió la letra.

_Mi corazón no puede dejar de pensar _

_En algo que antes perdí_

_En algo que antes fui_

_Mi mente no quiere recordar_

Marlene se sentía vacía, algo le faltaba para hacer que su vida recobrara un color rosa brillante para hacerla brillar, sin embargo, ella sabe que perdió algo por culpa de Clemenson, y solo se comprometió con él para salvar a Skipper y al zoológico

_Sé que me hizo muy feliz._

_Y de alguna manera lo deje ir _

_Lo necesito para vivir_

**La hembra lo sabía; alguien le provoco un sentimiento hermoso, uno puro y verdadero, poderoso como el recuerdo que intenta seguir vivo.**

_Cada vez que escucho tu voz _

_Siento una vibración al corazón _

_¿Serás tú… a quien busco?_

_¿ Sera real lo que siento? _

Marlene, extrañamente, recordó a su mejor amigo, solo con su imagen la hacía sentir bien, odiaba que la hiciera enojar, pero disfrutaba su compañía y ella sabía que era broma. Podría contar con el… Si es que su vida estuviera en riesgo. A Skipper le aburrían las conversaciones sentimentales, Marlene lo conocía muy bien. Así que alguien como él no valdría la pena. Era muy frio y distante.

Sin embargo, tiene un buen corazón, y le encanta estar con ella, por alguna razón están… Conectados, y cada vez que el la visita, el día de Marlene se hace un poco más alegre.

_Ruiseñor, no te alejes de mí._

_Tu melodía me hace recordar _

_Lo que por ti puedo sentir _

_Nadie volverá a alejarme de ti_

_Ruiseñor, no te separes de mí. _

-Hey Marlene-

La nutria se tensó de nervios y miro hacia atrás. Era Skipper, Marlene sonrió y dejo su guitarra y la libreta, intento empujar al pingüino, sin embargo, no funciono.

-Sabes que odio que no toques la puerta-

-Marlene, tu cueva no tiene puerta-

Marlene sabía que era verdad- Pero... Tú… Eres... Ashfhf ¡Te odio!- Lo dijo en broma

-Tu canción me llamo la atención… ¿Has estado escribiendo canciones?-

-Si- dijo Marlene muy nerviosa y no sabía porque- Pero… esta no está terminada, habla sobre algo que perdí y no sé qué fue- Skipper, al escuchar esto, lanzo un suspiro y agacho la cabeza- Pero no creo que te interese lo que siento ahora,…-

-Espera- el pingüino puso su aleta en la boca- Solo porque sea un militar no significa que no tengo sentimientos, además me interesa que es lo que sientes en este momento.

Marlene lo vio directamente a los ojos, esos bellos ojos azul, en los que confió por primera vez..

-Yo…- La nutria suspiro- Sé que Clemenson nos reunió en el árbol, y yo intervine para que me inyectaran algo para que perdiera, y ahora estoy decidida por recuperarlo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pueda ser?-

Skipper se puso nervioso- Mmm… no… no… pero creo que fue algo que te distrajera de estar junto a el- estas tres palabras tuvieron mucho peso para él.

Marlene lo recordó; amor- ¡Clemenson me quito lo que sentía por alguien! ¿Pero quién sería?

Skipper sonrió ligeramente- No lo sé, un antiguo novio… amigo…-

-Tu- dijo Marlene sin querer. Skipper no hablo, y Marlene tartamudeo cosas que ni ella misma- Porque… Cuando te miro….

Marlene había recordado todo, lo que los dos sentían uno por el otro, su primer beso… Así que la nutria sonrio y se lanzo a las aletas de Skipper, besándolo.


	8. Alejando el amor

**Holaa, lamento el retraso, este fic llegara a su final, solo falta la despedida de soltera (super pervertida XD) y el gran final. **

**lOS Pinguinos no me pertenecen **

Clemenson frunció el ceño, esto no formaba de su plan, aunque Marlene actuara bien su papel. Se limpió el hocico y miro a los ojos de su prometida, como Julien, molesto, estaba presenciando esa actuación.

-Oh mi amada Marlene, estoy tan dichoso de que nos vayamos a casar-

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Clemenson- dijo Marlene mintiendo obviamente, no se preocupen fanáticos del Skilene, Marlene le contó a Skipper su plan para fastidiar a Clemenson, hacerse la sumisa enamorada mientras que el y su equipo buscaban un artefacto extraño por el zoológico, al pingüino de ojos azules no le gustó nada este plan, pero tuvo que guardar su rencor con Clemenson y salir despistado. Skipper casi siempre se la pasaba observando a Clemenson tomando la mano de Marlene, besándola, acariciándola, y la nutria era obligada a responder. Pero claro, en el fondo, el líder de cabeza plana sabía que todo era falso, que Marlene lo amaba a él.

Julien entrego su corona enojado y callado, estaba molesto porque le arrebaten todo lo que es, mejor dicho, todo lo que era.¿ Que hará sin su preciada corona? ¿Y sin su trono real? Le será difícil adaptarse a la vida de un súbdito, obedeciendo a un rey extremista y sin posibilidad de que su vida cambie y vuelva a ser la misma. Y todo por culpa de la "enamoradiza" de Marlene.

-Aquí está tu corona- Replico Julien, entregándole su bien mas preciado al lémur de ojos turquesa- No quiero verlos a ustedes par de ladrones, especialmente a la nutria que colaboro en esto, sumisa y estúpida-

Clemenson sonrio maliciosamente al contemplar la corona, solo era cuestión de unos días y por fin mata… perdón, ese era un spoiler, sigue leyendo para ver como la hembra de ojos avellana.

-Julien, esta vez lo que mi corazón siente es real-

-Pense que eras un poco mas lista pechocha pero creo que siempre me equivoque contigo-

Con esas palabras, Julien se marchó de camino a su habitad, para dar el último paseo real, mientras que la pareja se quedaba sentada en la fuente, Marlene estaba triste, se preguntaba si los chicos hallaban algo. Sin embargo, debía seguir con su papel, así que se lanzó a los brazos de Clemenson besándolo, este estaba enojado y confundido, ¿Marlene se habrá enamorado de verdad? No le interesaba romper un corazón, solo obtener el poder.

-Basta… ¡Ahora!- Exclamo- Se lo que tramas, y no te funcionara. Quizás finges que estas enamorada de mi porque Skipper y compañía están buscando esto.

Clemenson de la nada saco un termo plateado que tenía cables conectados a un reloj que marcaba Dia 3, hora 14, minuto 22, segundo 47: la fecha de la boda, la hora en la que Marlene deberá dar el si, y si no lo hace, todos morirían.

-Tranquis, no está activada… todavía, créeme, es mejor que me des el si y quédate calladita, si dices que yo tengo la bomba tus amigas monjas dirán adiós al zoológico-

-¡No!- Exclamo Marlene- No permitiré que lo hagas, yo también seré reina e impidiere eso-

Clemenson rio- Ja, Marlene, los machos tenemos más influenza que ustedes las sumisas…-

Marlene le dio una cachetada y lo lanzo al piso, le rasguño la mejilla y lo miro- Escucha estúpido lémur, casi pierdo mi dignidad por esto, así que si te atreves a tocar a Skipper te juro que será lo último que hagas-

Clemenson trago saliva. La nutria era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, así que tomo una decisión:

-Dejare que tus amigos se queden aquí a cambio de que… tu y Skipper dejen de verse en secretito-

Marlene se sonrojo y preocupo. No ver a Skipper, no durante un día, sino durante siempre, le lastimaba el corazón. Para la mala suerte de la nutria, los pingüinos habían llegado a la escena, cabo era el único que traía un hielito arcoíris mientras que los tres restantes tenían una pala y estaban cubiertos de tierra. Skipper se alegro de ver a Marlene, sin embargo ella no sonreía de la misma manera.

-Hey chicos- el líder se dirigio a su comando- Descansen un rato, tengo que ver a alguien.

Cabo sonrió y fue el primero en irse al cuartel, en unos segundos, se fueron Kowaski y rico.

Marlene suspiro.- Clemenson, ¿nos podrías dar espacio?

Clemenson respondió- Claro querida, Skipper estará un poco deprimido por la noticia pero será lo mejor para todos.- Y con esto el lémur se fue feliz con su nueva corona.

Skipper tomo por la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, pero las lágrimas de la nutria la delataron. –Marlene ¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió, respiro profundamente y dijo- No podemos estar juntos-

El corazón del pingüino sintió una punzada de dolor- ¿Qué te dijo ese idiota esta vez?- Se cruzó de aletas.

Marlene cerro los ojos; no podría permitirse llorar y caer como una niñita, si quería salvar a todos, debía comportarse como una mujer- Nunca hallaras ninguna bomba, busca por todo el zoológico y lo único que lograras es que mueras.

Skipper suspiro- Me enfrentado a eso, resucite 4 veces chiquita, no le temo a la muerte, salvo a las inyecciones, y claro, perderte. Perderte es como si me clavaran una aguja en el corazón y me inyectara veneno puro.

Marlene se separó- Lo siento, se cancela el plan, me convertiré en la esposa de Clemenson para mantener a todos a salvo.

-¡No! No puedes ser una heroína. No sabes todo lo que pierdes por salvar a los que quieres, buscare esa bomba por mí mismo-

Marlene revelo lo impensable- ¡Si Clemenson te destierra del zoológico me quito la corona, no tendré nada! Y no puedo ir contigo.. Junto con cabo, Kowaski y rico. Vigilare cada acción que haga Clemenson… Ya que él me dijo que te desterraría pronto, pero si lo hace…

La nutria abrió sus ojos, revelando sus pupilas avellana inundadas de lágrimas y sentimientos que debía ocultar. No quiso mirar a la cara del pingüino. Sin embargo, Skipper no seguía ahí. Marlene sollozo un poco y se dirigio a su hogar… a probarse ese vestido de novia que Becky le compro.

Mientras, el líder estaba enojado, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia el piso, no podría ir a la base y revelar lo que sentía frente a su comando: furia y tristeza, combinado con el corazón roto. ¿Marlene le habrá mentido y estaría enamorada de Clemenson?

Antes de que el propio pingüino respondiera esa pregunta, vio a Clemenson con un vaso de cristal en el habitad de Julien ¿Dónde estaba el cola anillada, por cierto? ¿Maurice y Mort?

-Cuando Marlene muera, desterrare a esos pingüinos, Julien será mi esclavo personal y el zoológico tendrá que alabarme a mi.-

El corazón de Skipper había quedado paralizado


	9. Coronacion, destitucion y desaparicion

Marlene caminaba tranquilamente hacia su habitad, mañana será un día diferente, especial y el ultimo que disfrutaría, porque mañana todo cambiaria. Suspiro y vio el habitad de los pingüinos, estos seguían entrenando muy duro. Aquel pingüino militar estaba de espaldas, su voz era fuerte y con un sentimiento de enojo y de tristeza. La nutria fingió no sentir interés por sus sentimientos heridos. Antes de cruzar la barda sin que los pocos visitantes la vieran, una campanilla sonó y volteo para contemplar un anuncio en una pizarra nueva:

_Usted esta invitado Esta noche, a las 7:00 pm a la ceremonia de coronación de su futura reina Mérida Arlene Rosales Leeideen Estrada Nerandes (Marlene) y a la destitución de Julien Xlll. Todos están obligados a ir a la gran fiesta de celebración pre- matrimonial. _

Marlene solo abrevio su nombre real, para que nadie adivinara su "pasado real". Como eran las 5:00pm y no había visitantes, siguió leyendo

_El jueves será la despedida de soltera de Mérida, todas las hembras del zoológico estarán invitadas a las 9:00 pm y a las 11:00 sera la despedida de soltero de Clemenson, el futuro rey._

_Para finalizar los eventos, el compromiso nupcial entre Clemenson y Merida será iniciada el viernes a las 11:00 pm. Todos los animales deberán ir sin excepción. El animal que se atreva a impedir este evento será desterrado del futuro reino de Clemenson, así como un castigo mayor que eso._

_Atte: Maurice_

Cuando Marlene llego a su habitad finalmente, fue recibida por alguien inesperado.

-Prima, es hora de arreglarte para tu ceremonia- dijo Becky sonriendo

-Somos expertas en la moda- dijo Stacy tomando la mano a Marlene.

La nutria de los ojos avellana asintió, y dejo que sus "primas" la arreglaran y vistieran como una verdadera princesa.

Mientras tanto, todos los animales estaban ansiosos por ver a Marlene resplandecer como el sol que se ocultaba entre los edificios de la ciudad. Era una lástima que una hembra tan noble se casara con un perdedor como Clemenson. En el ex habitad de Julien, Maurice y Mort organizaban todo un poco bien, aunque el lémur de pelaje café estaba comiendo un mango. Clemenson desde el trono observaba la preciada corona de hojas en un estante.

Leornad, el koala, llego con el trono de la futura reina- Aquí esta el trono Clemenson-

Clemenson asintió- Déjalo a un lado.

El trono era de la misma altura que la de Clemenson, solo que las hojas eran moradas y con plumas rosadas, en cada punta había un pedazo de diamante pequeño.

Las bancas de madera estaban preparadas. Bada y bing hicieron un buen trabajo. Phil y mason decoraron con florería las laterales de estas bancas. No había rastros de Julien. El gran brincolin fue desinflado y su espacio fue ocupado por sillas para invitados grandes.

Con tanto alboroto, Skipper no aguanto más y dio el tiempo libre a los muchachos, dándoles indicaciones de que se reunieran a las 7:00 pm en el habitad de Clemenson.

El estaba dando un paseo por todo el zoológico, buscando a Marlene por todas partes, aunque una parte de él no la quería enfrentar, pero de lo que necesitaba hablar era sobre ¡Su muerte! Marlene moriría, el será desterrado. Y el zoológico sería un agujero oscuro de desolación.

Lo más lógico es que ella estuviera en su habitad: y ahí la vio, con un vestido rojo intenso, capa blanca con un bordado negro, y su tiara de princesa plateada. Era totalmente bella.

Marlene lo vio con tristeza, ella notaba su dolor, apenas le queria decir unas palabras cuando el le arrebato la palabra.

-Marlene, Clemenson te va a matar-

Ella se quedó inexpresiva: sabía que moriría, Clemenson no podría hacer lo que quisiera si ella estaba viva, así que hace días ideo un plan y secretamente dio media información a Kowaski. Solo esperarían el tiempo adecuado para llevarlo a cabo.

-Ya lo sabía, pero todo estará bien-

-¿Bien? ¿Sabes cómo reaccionare si mueres? Créeme, si tu cadáver yace en el suelo por culpa de Clemenson quizás podre luchar con él, pero no tendré razones para seguir feliz. Y nunca había sido feliz salvo salvando animales, pero si no te puedo salvar, creo que volveré a sentir lo que es vivir solitariamente.-

Marlene no pudo resistirse y lo abrazo- No puedo alejarme de ti-

Skipper sonrió y sostuvo su cintura- Y yo no puedo seguir adelante sin ti.

En ese instante, algo tomo al pingüino y le inyecto una sustancia desconocida. Marlene grito al ver a su amado desmayado y llevándolo a rastras. Las manos grotescas de Bada lo alejaron a un lugar donde ella desconocía, Marlene intento intervenir, pero alguien le interrumpió le paso

Clemenson sonreía maliciosamente apareciendo en la entrada de la cueva de la nutria

-Esta fue tu última oportunidad, despídete del pingüino-

-¡No!- Marlene le dio una cachetada- Si lo destierras o lo tocas, estas muerto Clemenson. No habrá boda, y todo el mundo conocerá tu faceta oscura.

-Si lo haces, todos morirán, comenzando con tu amado pingüino-

Marlene trago saliva. –Aceptare ser tu esposa si dejas a todo el mundo en paz y destruyes la bomba-

-No te preocupes querida- Clemenson miro el reloj que traía- Oh, ya es tarde, es mejor que camines pronto a nuestro futuro habitad.

La nutria suspiro. Clemenson tomo su brazo uniéndolo al suyo, y caminaron hacia la ceremonia de coronación.

El habitad de los lémures era distinto. Las antorchas acababan de ser colocadas, y el fuego ardiendo resaltaba el nacer de una nueva reina.

Todo el mundo se paraba de su asiento. Becky y Stacy veían la bella pareja que se acercaba poco a poco en los tronos reales, donde quedaban las 2 coronas: la de Marlene era de hojas rojas con plumas negras. Muy diferente al de Clemenson: la ex corona de Julien en la cabeza del lémur de ojos turquesa

Burt sonreía alegremente, Roger tocaba una alegre melodía, la mayoría de los animales estaban eufóricos

Cuando la pareja de prometidos llegaron a los tronos, Maurice los estaba esperando usando un traje blanco y Julien usando por última vez su corona. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus patas delanteras estaban esposadas. Marlene miro al frente: Ninguno de los pingüinos estaba invitado.

-Hoy estamos reunidos para la iniciación de una nueva hembra real. Mérida Arlene Rosales Leeideen Estrada Nerandes, la princesa del zoológico de Nueva York pasara a ser Reina del Zoológico de Nueva York.

Maurice levanto la nueva corona de Marlene y todos los animales aplaudieron. Al colocarle la corona, Marlene suspiro. Sonrió ante sus nuevos súbditos, y se volteo de lado para ver a su prometido, a Julien y a los ojos decepcionados de Maurice. Mientras tanto, Julien dio unos paso adelante y dijo.

-Yo, Julien Xlll renuncio a la corona real del Zoológico de central Park, así como reclamo el derecho a la última petición por mi parte: pido voluntariamente al poderoso Clemenson que tome mi lugar, y ser desterrado para siempre de Nueva York.

Los animales murmuraron y susurraron cosas antes de que Marlene interviniera.

-No se preocupen, están en mis buenas manos, a partir del viernes, seré su más fiel y honesta amiga.-

Todos aplaudieron, vitorearon y le sonrieron a la nutria de los ojos avellana. La euforia se escuchaba desde lo mas penetrante del suelo, en aquel frio y húmedo sotano, donde se hallaba Skipper y su equipo…..


	10. El chico misterioso

Marlene se había ido antes de la fiesta, suspiro con tristeza, no sacaba de su cabeza la imagen de Skipper, arrastrado a un lugar que ella desconocía. Fue a la base para avisarle a los demás, sin embargo, lo único que hallo fue un lugar vacío y una carpeta roja que con letras decía CONFIDENCIAL, SOLO PARA NIVEL 18.

Ella sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero la curiosidad la tentaba. Además lo que vio no le intereso por completo: solo habían una lista de números telefónicos de otros zoológicos, como el de California, Nueva Jersey, Hooboken (escrito con tinta roja), y los ángeles. Sin embargo, entre esos papeles importantes, se había caído una foto que mostraba a la nutria, bella y sonriente, con una rosa en la mano. Marlene cerró la carpeta y tomo la foto, luego la vio por detrás: una nota proveniente de cierto animal que estaba en medio de investigaciones recientes.

Marlene:

_Está confirmada la información que me pediste, he llamado a todos los números de estas cuatro chicas para poder "invitarlas" a un evento muy importante que se relaciona con el lémur de ojos turquesa. No hagas algo estupido como fingir enamorarte perdidamente de Clemenson. El único que cayó en tu truco fue Cabo, sabes que es muy inocente, en fin, la bomba que tiene Clemenson es … No tengo tiempo de escribir, algo esta atacando el cuartel, escribo lo más rápido que puedo, Marlene, no cometas una locura y confía en mí… Auch, me picaron con una inyección que me…_

La nutria tenía dos reacciones distintas: por un lado estaba preocupada y sabía que los pingüinos habían sido atacados y secuestrados por Clemenson. Segundo: se alivió porque no se casaría con Clemenson, antes de decir el "acepto" supuestamente aparecerían personas inesperadas. Sin embargo, Clemenson tiene la bomba, una desventaja que puede activar en el momento en el que la hembra revele sus secretos.

Marlene sabía que, tristemente, la nota no fue escrita por Skipper. El estaba con ella justo cuando lo atacaron, y que el resto del equipo pinguinesco fue atacado después. Marlene salio del cuartel tranquilamente y activo el sistema de seguridad para que nadie se enterara de aquellos documentos…

Más tarde, en su habitad, descubrió globos, serpentinas y todas las hembras del zoológico, incluyendo a Shelly, la avestruz obsesionada con rico, bueno, eso fue pasado. Si hubiera sido una fiesta de despedida de soltera en la que sabiendo que Marlene no se casaría con Clemenson sino con aquel pingüino que anhelaba, sería triste pensar que solo Becky, Stacy, Darla la babuino y las demás, y Shelly fueran las únicas amigas que estarían festejando un acontecimiento importante.

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclamaron el coro de Hembras- Bienvenida a tu fiesta Marlene

-Gracias amigas- dijo la nutria con tanto realismo que incluso su mejor amiga (que ella prácticamente no había encontrado) le habría creído- No saben lo emocionada que estoy con esto.

-Hoy es tu último día de Soltera linda- dijo Darla- Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras

-Excepto coquetear y besar a Skipper- dijo Shelly, de broma.

Mientras que las demás se reían, y aunque Marlene sintió una arcada en su corazón, tan fuerte como el chiste pesado de Shelly.

-Que gracioso Shelly- dijo Becky- Pero Marlene solo ama a uno

-Y ese es Clemenson- contesto la chica de los ojos avellana sonriendo.

-Literalmente, Marlene estaba borracha por beber tantos smothies de mango y fresa, así como mezclados con un poco de alcohol. Hubo muchos juegos salvajes y cosas muy pervertidas.

-Nunca lo he hecho con nadie, pero si tuviera que elegir, lo haría con uno español- confeso Marlene.

-Yo lo hice en mi antiguo zoológico- dijo Stacy- Con un tejón muy pervertido, al día siguiente ni se molestó en llamarme, pero le deje a los niños un día antes de que me trasladaran aquí-

-Yo nunca logre embarazarme- dijo Becky- Pero no quiero ser madre y me alegra. Además nunca llegue al orgasmo.

-Pobre Becky- dijo Stacy- Nunca sentase ese placer cuando alguien te lo mete.

Todas rieron.

-En fin, esta noche podría hacerlo tres veces interrumpidas- dijo Marlene demasiado borracha

-Calma querida- Dijo Darla-Guárdalo para la noche de bodas.

Cada chica comenzó a reír agitadamente. Mientras tanto, un desconocido llego al habitad de la nutria con una capa negra, guitarra española y sombrero negro. Lo único que se le podrían observar eran sus ojos azules.

Las chicas dijeron- ¿y este misterioso chico?

El se limitó a tocar seductoramente la guitarra española. En ese instante, el mundo borroso de Marlene se recuperó: ese sonido tan mágico y seductor que había soñado con encontrarlo. Suspiro , vio sus ojos azules que destellaron cuando sus iris avellana se cruzaron con ellos.

-_Dulce melodía saliente de un corazón _

_Preso entre la oscura niebla del mundo_

_Cruel como los cardas crecientes del jardín _

_Perteneciente a una felicidad prometedora- _

El chico misterioso no es muy buen poeta que digamos, pero tuvo que improvisar algo:

_La canción de un romeo desesperado_

_Escaparse por ver su belleza en la noche._

_Y a pesar que la oscuridad atrapa su corazón salvaje_

_Nada podría romper nuestra unión melodiosa._

Marlene empezó a recitar- _Soy tu Julieta, a pesar de ser propiedad legal_

_Mi corazón tiene grabado tu nombre._

_Tu voz me tienta a escapar de mi trágica existencia _

_Ambos sabemos que en este destino no coincidimos _

Ya saben obviamente que el chico de los ojos azules es Skipper, así que porque decirle chico misterioso…

_El destino es un juego que perdimos _

_Y la muerte es el sendero de nuestra libertad_

_Escapa conmigo de este infierno feroz_

_Nuestro castigo es vivir sin el otro _

Y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-_mi deseo es la muerte contigo-_

_Hola, ** sip, mañana es el esperado final de "La boda". :) mañana termino el fic y comienzo con otro, si quisieran saber mas se los dire mañana. Por cierto, el poema lo invente en esta noche sabadiense **_


	11. Compromiso

Un humo blanco salia por la habitación oscura. Dos tejones macho trataban de no dejar escapar a los prisioneros, sin embargo, los pinguinos eran muy inteligentes y fuertes. Hicieron que cada guardia de seguridad se desmayara. Lograron escapar por un ducto de ventilación, lo que los llevo a un lugar desconocido: una oficina que no era la de alice.

Sin embargo no estaban en el zoológico..

-¡Oh no!- Exclamo Cabo- ¿Cuándo nos trasladaron hasta aca?

-Cuando nos inyectaron esas estúpidas agujas- dijo Skipper- No podemos quedarnos en el basurero, el zoológico está al otro lado de la ciudad.

Kowaski observo como la luna estaba alcanzando su máximo esplendor- ¡Skipper! Solo faltan 10 minutos para que sean las 11:00 pm. Nunca llegaremos a tiempo.

Antes de que el pingüino dijiera una palabra una voz confiable y bondadosa pero furiosa y enojada respondió- Si piensan ir al zoológico de central Park para interrumpir una estúpida boda vengan con nosotros...

…..

Marlene estaba resplandeciente: su velo decorado con diamantitos pequeños y en la tiara una perla palida. Su vestido, con mucho escote por la espalda y brillantes pétalos de cristal en el pecho. Era muy hermosa, y era una lástima que tuviera que casarse no por amor. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quieta.

11:55 y no había señal de los pingüinos. Stacy le sonrió a su prima de ojos avellana y le puso un collar en forma de corazón sujetado con un lazo azul.

-Algo azul, algo prestado, tu vestido es nuevo y lo viejo seria…-

- El velo Stacy- dijo Becky- Se lo preste a Marlene.

-¿Alguna vez quisiste casarte?- Dijo la nutria muy sorprendida

-Si, solo que me mandaron aquí con Stacy un día antes de mi boda- Becky agacho la cabeza

-Oh lo siento mucho Becky-

-Nunca hablamos de ello- comento Stacy, pero bueno, no queremos entristecerte.

_Si Skipper no me detiene si estaré triste por toda la vida _Pensó

Fred llego para entregar a Marlene al altar, aunque no entendia muy bien su trabajo.

-Vámonos Fred- dijo Marlene inexpresiva.

-¿A dónde?

-Al altar-

-¿Cuál altar?-

-Solo sígueme

….

Había antorchas por cada pasillo cerca del altar. Todos los animales estaban presentes, incluso Joey, aunque no quiso vestirse de gala. Clemenson tenía su corona puesta, hasta que alguien grito

-¡Hay viene la novia!-

Claro que entraron las damas de Honor primero: Becky, Stacy y Darla con un vestido color esmeralda: la piedra preciosa que Clemenson le entregaría como símbolo de su unión.

Y ahí estaba ella: hermosa, caminando al altar con un ramo de rosas blancas con una perla en el centro. Clemenson le sonrió, pero en el fondo Marlene sabía algo: él no la amaba y la mataría. ¿Y Skipper? Bueno, el no estaría cuando fuera su muerte.

Marlene le entrego el ramo a emocionada Stacy, Clemenson la sujeto con el brazo y llego Maurice, aburrido, inicio la ceremonia. Hizo un ademan para que los animales se sentaran y para que los prometidos se arrodillaran

-Estamos aquí presentes para celebrar la unión entre Clemenson y Marlene. Si alguien tiene alguna razón para impedir este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

-¡Esperen!- dijo un pingüino sonriéndole a Marlene- Tenemos un regalo muy especial para el novio

Cabo y Kowaski escoltaron un lémur hembra de pelaje dorado con anillos negros y de ojos verdes,

-Desde los Ángeles, presentamos a Johanna- Los animales estaban confundidos cuando escucharon la voz de Julien, ¿Dónde había quedado? Los pingüinos acompañados de las hembras tuvieron que recogerlo porque se hallaba triste y solitario..

-¿Así que aquí estabas todo este tiempo?- Dijo el lémur hembra dándole una cachetada a Clemenson- idiota.

-No solo ella, Clemi, también denle un aplauso a una bella comadreja de ojos azules y pelaje café claro desde Nueva Jersey.. isa- La comadreja sonrió a todos, vio a Clemenson ponerse nervioso y le dio una cachetada más fuerte.

-¿Ahora quién es el rey invencible?-

-Y finalmente tenemos a una increíble hembra pelirroja de ojos amarillos desde.. Hooboken-

Todos los animales se quedaron callados. La pelirroja resulto ser un peligroso chimpancé (que no es lulú c:) hembra

-Mi nombre es Vanessa, y no se me queden mirando-

Vanessa le había dado una patada en medio a Clemenson, que se retorcía de dolor- ¿Al menos amaste a una de nosotras?

Clemenson respondió- Me pareciste peligrosa..- Y con esto, Clemenson se ganó una nueva patada.

Marlene abrazo a cada una de las chicas- Gracias por evitar el peor error de mi vida-

Vanessa respondió- No te preocupes linda, nosotras también somos princesas, pero deberías agradecerle a el- Señalo a Skipper.

Ella corrió para abrazarlo y el la sujeto de la cadera, mientras todos decían Awww .

Sin embargo, Clemenson se levantó y saco la bomba- ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa o aceptas que el zoológico esta perdido?

Skipper camino hacia Clemenson- Escucha idiota, si te at..

-Estoy hablando con la nutria, no contigo monja..-

Aun así, Marlene, con tacones, se levantó su vestido y le dio una patada por detrás al lémur, le quito la bomba y la entrego a Kowaski, listo para desactivarla.

-¿Entonces nunca amaste a Clemenson?- Pregunto Stacy

-El tampoco me amaba-Dijo Marlene.

-Pero actuabas tan real- Dijo Becky

-Clemenson la drogaba con feromonas, una sustancia que te hace sentir como enamorado- dijo Cabo- Pero nada puede manipular los impulsos del corazón.

-Además no les quería contar nada porque Clemenson me tenía amenazada-

-¿Y entonces… Algún día te casaras de verdad?- Pregunto Darla

Marlene vio al pingüino de ojos azules sonrojándose y Rico le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-Solo si encuentro al indicado-

Skipper camino hasta ella –¿Y lo has encontrado?.

-Creo que si…

**hola, gracias por haber leeido otro fic mio, marlenescarlett lamento que no halla sido el final esperado, es que me dio flojerita escribir de mas, pero despues hare un one short muy muy pervertido e.e y pasional. En fin :D hasta luego**


End file.
